How Old Are You?
by Bloc-9
Summary: Miku thinks people should stick with people in their own age group respectively. She continues to stick with this belief until she met a guy older than her... MikuxKei
1. Chapter 1

"I have to take mythology?" said Miku, sighing.

"Don't worry about it, Miku!! I'm sure it will be a fun class!!" said Yae, trying to cheer up her best friend.

"But you're taking a different folklore class then me!! I only took the class because _you_ insisted that I take it!!! This is unfair!! We have different teachers!!"

"But our folklore classes are in the same building!! Cheer up, Miku!! I heard that Tomoe is also taking the class."

Miku shuddered when she heard Yae speak the name. It wasn't that Miku had a grudge against her or anything, it was just that she could never get over the fact that Tomeo was going out with their English professor and best-selling novelist… Junsei Takamine.

"Whenever you say that name… it just reminds me how she's going out with an old man!! How could she go for someone like him??" Miku exclaimed.

"I guess… it's because you think it's strange that some young people go for old people. By the way, Junsei isn't Tomoe's boyfriend, he's her fiancé."

"Yeah, I think that's strange where young and old people get together. Personally, I prefer to go for someone around my age."

"What's the age limit?" Yae inquired.

"The guy has to be within two years of my age. No older than that."

"I wonder if your going to hate me if I tell you this… I have a crush on my teacher."

All Miku could do was gawk at Yae.

"Yo- Your starting to warm up to Munakata-sensei??!" Miku questioned Yae.

"Yeah… I like him and I want to get to know him and everything. I don't see a problem with that."

"First Tomoe and now you!! Am I the only one who thinks it strange about the young and old people going out??"

"I'm afraid so… By the way, my sister Sae is starting to have a crush on her math tutor."

All Miku could do was give Yae a shocked look. "You mean Itsuki Tachibana?"

"Yeah, Itsuki isn't that much older than Sae. He's only… 27 years old."

"You see what I mean!!! Itsuki is almost a decade older than Sae!! And what, Sae and you are only 18!!"

"Hey, it's legal for you eighteen year old to do whatever they want!! Were practically adults now!!"

"Am I the only one to see the logic in the world??" Miku shouted to the world. Fortunately, no one else was on the campus grounds yard. When Miku saw the hurt look on Yae's face, she became guilty for hurting her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Yae. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I believe in a longlasting relationship, so I tend to think that two people destined for each other should live together… forever."

"So you believe that people in the same age group should be together so that they'll be able to as long as they can?"

"Yes, that was what I was trying to say."

"I know you don't mean any harm, Miku. But in my opinion, age shouldn't matter if two people love each other, as long as they're happy and want to spend the rest of their lives together… it'll all be fine."

Miku checked her watch, it was almost time to head to classes.

"Yae, we'd better go to classes. We don't want to get to a bad start with our professors at the beginning of term."

"Sure, Miku."

And with that, the two college girls headed off to classes.

**A/N So… what do you think?? This is my first FF story and I want to do my best. I don't know why, but the idea just came to mind, and then 20 minutes later the first chapter was done. So please, tell me your opinions!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Yae!!! Hurry or we're going to be late!!" Miku shouted over her shoulder to Yae, who was falling behind.

"I'm sorry, Miku! I'm just not as fast a runner as you are!!" Yae replied, gasping for air.

"That's because I have longer legs than you do, Yae!!"

"Don't talk about my height like that!! You know how sensitive I get when we talk about that subject!!"

"But it's true!! You just stopped growing and that's the reason we're going to be late for class!!"

"Hey, Miku. Do you know which room your folklore class is at?"

"Of course I know where it is!! My class should be right… here."

Miku slowed down and now stood in front of a door.

"This seems to be the class." Miku muttered to herself, while walking into the room.

Miku looked at the clock in the room to see that she had only five minutes before class started. She sat at a desk at the very back in a corner close to the window. Yae followed her and sat at the empty desk next to her.

"What are you doing here, Yae? Aren't you supposed to go to _your_ class?" Miku whispered to her friend.

"No, not really. Actually, the class I was supposed to go to isn't really a class. It's something like a study skills class, only you could go wherever you want or work on assignments from other classes."

"There _really _is a class like that?" Miku asked, astonished.

"I guess, since I'm taking the class. My father just signed me up for it and now I'm taking the class. You know what father thinks of me, he thinks that I should be the very best at what I do."

"I know, you've been telling me a lot about that since we were in grade school."

"But look on the bright side, I get to do whatever I want!! That way, you won't be in this class alone with Tomoe!! If it makes you feel any better, I'll come to this class every hour."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. But what will your teacher say when he finds out that you aren't there?"

"Don't worry! I'll just say I had some family matters to take care of! It always works you know, so maybe you could use that excuse sometime! Lately, you've been so stressed, Miku. You should get some time for yourself and have fun!"

"I know I may seem busy lately, but I can't help it! My brother's anniversary is coming up."

"Really?! I almost forgot, Miku!"

"It's okay! I'll be fine once it passes. Then… I'll be just fine!"

"That's good to hear, Miku!"

As soon as the words left Yae's mouth, the bell rang, signifying that classes have started. Class has started and still, no teacher was in the room. People started chattering when the teacher hadn't arrived yet, but after about a minute he came.

In Miku's opinion, the professor looked very handsome. He was tall, in good shape, had longish hair, and nice skin. Miku started shaking her head. What was she thinking?? _He_ was a teacher and she was a student!! That's all they were, and they can't be more than that!!

"Oooo… looks like somebody has a crush!!" Yae whispered to Miku.

Miku answered by giving Yae a 'as if' look.

"As you all know, for the entire year we're going to be studying folklore. My name is Mr. Kei Amakura and I will be your professor. This is my first time teaching so I might not be like the older teachers that you have."

'_This is going to be a looong year._' Miku thought, resting her chin on the top of her folded arms on the desk.

"I'm going to switch out of that class!!!" Miku shouted to Yae, once they were off of campus grounds and in Miku's car.

"Everything's going to be all right Miku!! Besides, when Mr. Amakura called out your name from the list of students, it seemed as if he knows you."

"Whatever, Yae." Miku replied, driving her car out of the parking space. As Miku was driving the car out of the parking lot, a car came out of nowhere and Miku slammed her foot on the brakes. Luckily, the car stopped about a couple of inches from the other car. Miku and Yae looked through the window of the other car and saw that it was Mr. Amakura!! Miku didn't know why, but she felt her face turn hot and put the car in reverse and drove out of parking lot as quickly as possible.

For five minutes, the two college girls sat in the car in silence.

"Promise me, Yae. Promise me you won't tell _anybody _about that!" Miku said to her best friend.

"If you say so." Was all Yae could say.

"Hey, Yae. Do you want to come over to my house for dinner? That way we could do our homework together."

"No problem. I don't mind anyway as long as I don't go back home where dad is."

"Are you still having doubts about your father?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm still uneasy about Sae and I doing the X."

"Yeah, you were telling me something about that. I don't understand why people can't call the ceremony by its name."

"It's just the way things are. So… do you know what Rei is cooking for dinner?"

"No, I don't know yet. All I hope is that it's something good because Rei…"

"I know, Rei is a terrible chef."

"That's not true!!! It's just that Rei has a hard time concentrating with cooking because of the 'incident'."

"Hey, Miku!! I have something important to ask you."

"What's it about?"

"I was wondering… do you think Mr. Amakura is cute?"

Miku lost control of the wheel for a few seconds. She was swerving on the lane Yae and her were on with the one next to their lane. Finally, she gained control of the car.

"Mr. Amakura is… okay, I guess. I'll admit that, but why so curious?"

"Because you had that gaga look on your face when you first saw him. And then, back at the parking lot you were blushing!!"

"No I wasn't!!" Miku argued.

"It's true!! You should've seen the look on your face!! Then you'd know who was telling the truth!"

"I'm sorry, Yae. I don't like Mr. Amakura. It's just that he's a teacher and I'm a student. He's a bit too old for me."

"Miku, you got to wake up!! Take a look around you!! Don't deny the fact that your friends are going out with older men!"

"I'm not going to deny _that_ information. I just don't want to go for an older man, that's all!!"

"Miku, you just wait. One of these days, your going to find out that you love Mr. Amakura and regret that you've never given him a chance just because he was older than you."

"Love?! How did this conversation about Mr. Amakura being cute shift to love?"

"I just know it!!! I'm gifted with foretelling things about love and relationships!!"

"We're home now." Miku said, dreading the conversation she just had with Yae.


End file.
